Suits
by MakoRain
Summary: Cloud, in a little bit of a lull after saving the world twice, agrees to take a bit of a side job. What and why, exactly? Hint, he's wearing a suit. You know you wanna take a look ;


A/N: If you're looking for something funny, this will do the trick. If you're looking for something romantic, again, this is your destination. If you're looking for something completely random that has Cloud in a suit (pause for mental image…sigh) look no further, you've found the right place. If there's anything else that tickles your fancy, I might have a few things in my collection, feel free to look around. Please R&R.

Standard disclaimers apply.

"**Suits"**

By MakoRain

The fabric tightened around his throat, threatening to cut off his air supply but Tifa didn't seem to notice as she kept straightening something here and smoothing down there. Cloud watched her with a smile on his face, enjoying the fuss she was making over his appearance for his new job but it wasn't like his clothes would stay perfect.

"Stop fidgeting, Cloud." Tifa scolded him like a child and he guessed he was acting like one but why did he have to wear a tie? How had he gotten himself into this in the first place?

"I know it's a change but this could be good. It's nice to have a little something on the side besides deliveries, too." She answered the question on his mind like he'd said it aloud. Was she a mind reader all of a sudden?

"Besides, it's only temporary and you can decline any assignments you don't feel like taking, okay?" She was pulling at his sleeve again and he fought to shake her off.

"Especially if they're too dangerous."

This last comment made his smile grow as she shyly kept her eyes down, focusing on the last button of his shirt while trying to hide her blush. She was not succeeding in either case as her fingers fiddled with the plastic but never made it through the hole.

"I'll be fine, Teef, don't worry. I doubt the Turks will be doing half as many dangerous missions as we did for AVALANCHE."

That made her smile and he was thankful for it, never liking how sad she looked when worrying about him. While she was still moving lower to smooth down his pants, he took her by the shoulders and pulled her up to meet his lips in a soft kiss.

"They aren't going to get any smoother," he said against her lips, "especially if you keep touching me."

He started to move back towards the door, thinking it was a good time to leave when he was stopped by Tifa's hold on his tie. She grinned wickedly and pulled him closer, using his tie to reel him in.

"You don't think you're getting away that easily, do you?"

As her lips met his once again in a heated kiss, he was really glad she never let him off that easy and soon his hands were around her waist, pressing her against him while she had him pinned to the door. Her sweet taste filled his mouth while her tongue slid in, exploring him and the spikes of his hair were messed up royally with her roaming hands. _So much for looking presentabe. _She pulled back a little and looked into his eyes, their noses touching…_this is much more fun than going to work._

Before they could continue, there was a thud against Cloud's back in what seemed to be someone trying to open the front door to Seventh Heaven.

"It's locked."

Cloud groaned. He knew that voice, he knew it all too well and yet he was still considering working with those people? He looked down at Tifa who had rest her head against his shirt front, not wanting to let him go but knowing she had to sooner or later.

His mouth was on hers before she could ask who it was while Cloud made sure his body blocked the door, thankful that it was indeed locked but soon they were knocking to get in.

"Cloud." Tifa said against his lips but he shushed her, not wanting to have to let them in and let this moment pass by so soon. Her whole body was in the kiss until Reno's voice was heard once again.

"Come on Cloud, we know you're in there."

He looked over to the front window of the bar and sure enough there was Rude peering back at him while Reno manned the door. Cloud thumped his spiky head in defeat against the wood, letting Tifa go so she could make herself presentable as he went back to work at tucking in his dress shirt. Seriously, why did Shin-Ra insist he wear the damn uniform? He pulled at the tie only to have it straightened once again by Tifa's hands that were partially responsible for the sorry state it was in.

"Now play nice with the other children." She said teasingly.

"But do I have to?" The thumping became more persistent at Cloud's back, making him seriously consider opening it to treat Reno like he was treating the door but settled for kicking it instead.

"Open the door for your buddies!" Reno yelled on the other side, seemingly unphased from the foot thumping from the other side.

Cloud sighed in defeat, pushing off the door completely to see not five seconds later Reno barging in to almost face plant into the bar's hard wood floor but regained his balance before he could do so, much to Cloud's disappointment. It made him chuckle thinking of Reno with a broken nose but that was cut short as Tifa gave him his sunglasses to complete the Turk ensemble.

Reno's laughter could be heard from behind him as Tifa did her caring motherly routine, randomly smoothing out lines here and there before she hugged him and whispered, "Be careful, okay?"

"Okay," he answered simply, kissing her quickly on the lips and calling out to the others "Let's go" before she could blink. Tifa felt her cheeks burn crimson as she watched the men go but not before Reno decided to talk, which was never a good thing really.

"Hey, do I get a hug, too?" He held his arms outstretched, expecting to hold her but was instead met by Cloud's hand on his shirt collar, pulling him out the door.

"Don't even think about it, Reno."

The last thing she saw was a red blur flailing about and then Cloud's blond head popping back in the door.

"Sorry about that. Have a good day."

"You too, dear."

Dear…she had called him dear. He didn't think they would hit the name-calling phase so soon but he was very happy with it. Cloud couldn't get the same stupid smirk off of his face that he had had on since they left the bar over an hour ago. Even though he was stuck in a Sedan instead of on his cycle with two Turks he still didn't think he could ever learn to trust, his smile would not falter. His glasses hid the gleam in his eye and all the two other companions in the car could do was stare stupidly or keep to themselves, Rude doing the latter while Reno of course couldn't keep quiet.

"So how long has that been going on, Strife?" The red head loud mouth spoke up, keeping quiet for far longer than Cloud had ever thought possible. Even Rude, his partner for years, was admired at Reno's self restraint…a whole hour, who woulda thought?

"Hmm?" The blonde warrior looked at him, moving his perception from the scenery moving outside the window to the place where Reno sat shotgun, turned around in his seat and looking expectantly at him for information. As if Cloud would actually tell him anything about _his_ Tifa. Rude shook his head at Reno to leave it alone but of course he waved him off, eyeing Cloud in the backseat.

"Strife here should learn to share with his superiors, isn't that right, Cloud? It's just one little question, it won't kill you."

"But it might you if you don't turn around in that seat." Cloud stated calmly although his fists were clenched at his sides. Knowing Reno's history of persistence, the red head probably wouldn't let it go…Cloud hated being right sometimes.

"I'm just saying, if this is something you don't see working out or having any kind of future, it would be no problem at all for me to take her off of your hands." The idiot with the flaming red hair had the nerve to smirk at this statement and Cloud had to keep his self-control tight to not just pummel him right then and there.

Why had he agreed to this again? He pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, a vain attempt to thwart off the oncoming headache he felt building behind his closed eyes but to no avail; when Cloud opened them the problem was still there.

"Reno, sit facing forward. If we got in an accident, you would not be thoroughly protected leaning into the back seat the way that you are." Rude reprimanded and while they sat bickering in the front seat, Cloud was thankfully left to his own thoughts once again, a snippet of 'but I was just messing with him' and 'he couldn't do that to me…could he?' floating back to his seat.

Cloud tuned them out, thinking about Reno's question. It all came together after Reno and his idiot of a boss actually did something good for once by helping him and the others stop Kadaj and his gang.

The rain started to fall from the sky and Cloud watched the drops roll down the window, catching every shape in the light and twisting it into something new. Something new…

The church was nowhere close to new but the joy and laughter that filled the crumbling structure brought forth a sense of completion and a new sense of hope. He had hope for the future, for the family he had built with Tifa, for the friendships he had in every one of the old AVALANCHE members, for a new chance at life.

_That night he had gone to Tifa after wishing the others a safe journey back to their homes accordingly, content to watch her from afar no more. That night he had looked deep into her hazel eyes, searching for that spark he sensed in her that kept him going, that one sign that he still held a place in her heart and she was lost in his cerulean gaze, that spark for her in him burning brightly_.

"_Tifa…"_

_The full force of her gaze made him falter as she looked his way when he spoke her name._

"_Tifa, I'm not brave." _

_Her eyebrow quirked up, showing this was clearly not what she expected to hear out of his mouth._

"_How can you say that, Cloud? You saved the world…twice."_

_That made him smile, the first real smile he'd felt on his face in years._

"_I did what was right. That doesn't make me a hero. I'm not brave or strong or invincible."_

_H raised his eyes from his boots to her face again, this time keeping eye contact with her to before continuing and reached out to take hold of her hand._

"_But you know all of this and still make me see the good in myself. You know it all, Teef and even if the world doesn't understand me, I know you do. You know who I am…and I want to be the hero I see reflected in your eyes forever. If you'll have me"_

It had been one of the hardest things he'd ever done in his life. It didn't go exactly as planned but that didn't matter now. Tifa by his side was all the answer he ever needed.

The rain continued its descent towards the planet while Cloud was lost in his past, such pleasant thoughts he never thought his history would come to hold and that he clung to everyday, prepared to build more and more with a determination burning in his heart. His goal in life was to save the world, to die and live again, to appreciate all he had missed before and most of all, to love his best friend and soul mate until the end of time, putting her and their family above all else.

The small smile was out of place on Strife's face according to Reno and so he felt no remorse in breaking through whatever little dreamland the chocobo head was in, wanting to spend as little time as possible with the new comer in tow.

"Cloud, we're here." No response besides that stupid grin. "CLOUD." Again, nothing, not even a twitch. "CLOUD STRIFE GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE CAR." Before Reno could blink, Cloud's left hand was around his throat through the rolled down window and his right rested on the handle of his buster sword.

"I am not deaf Reno, I was just ignoring you. Next time, don't talk if you value your vocal chords." Cloud gave a little shake to indicate Reno's inability to speak at the moment and all the red head could do was shake his head in agreement before falling in a heap to the ground. Rude moved him out of the way for Cloud to get out of the vehicle as he took in their destination.

"Healin?"

"We need to get the president safely to his meeting." Rude stated simply, still holding Reno by the arm as he tried to work his throat to speak.

"Oh I get it. I'm the delivery boy AND the muscle this time."

"Precisely." Rufus said from the landing in front of the lodge, straightening his cream colored tie that matched his suit while walking down to meet his personal staff.

"Someone of your skills will work wonderfully for my personal sense of security (at this his Turks looked appropriately shamed from their last mission's…complications) and also to keep me on schedule as it were."

With that topic closed, Rufus walked onward to the Sedan where Rude had the passenger back door open and waiting. The three men in black then followed suit, filing back into the vehicle in the same order as before and with the slam of the doors, they were off to a meeting.

The trip to Kalm wasn't nearly as exciting as the last with Cloud's mind roaming over everything passing by his window. Sitting next to Rufus was only a security precaution and as they were out in the open plains, a sniper would be very unlikely but just in case Cloud looked up into the sky…nope, not a helicopter in sight. It could have been his mind playing tricks on him but he felt as if they were going slower with each passing mile almost to the point of traveling backwards. The damn car was too confining and Cloud rolled down the window a bit, the fresh air blowing the spikes atop his head, calming him. He could have made this trip in half the time than this oversized tin can Cloud thought bitterly and turned at the feel of Rufus' eyes on him.

"I know this may be a little…inconvenient, Cloud. You are used to roaming freely across the land but with these meetings comes a certain standard for protocol. On other missions you may be allowed to ride your motorcycle. Oh, and keep this on at all times."

Rufus held out his cell phone. "I always do," Cloud said, showing him his own little piece of plastic technology perfect for long distance communication.

"Answer it, Strife. Don't let it always go to voicemail or I will have to send these two gentlemen to escort you, like this morning."

"But you didn't call…" Cloud stopped mid sentence, seeing that he indeed had three missed calls and one new message. _That must have been when Tifa and I were…oh well, it was worth it._

"Got it," Cloud said in a mocking tone, holding back the urge to salute his smugness.

"You will be needed to watch the entrance of the organization while Reno and Rude accompany me inside. I entrust you capable of handling things on your own."

"Am I not trusted enough to go in the room? What exactly are you planning, Shin-Ra?" Cloud said in a serious tone but his eyes held a mocking tint, watching how Rufus would respond but it never came. He was given his orders and that was the end of that.

He did his job, standing watch outside of the top-secret office-meeting place bored out of his mind. When the door finally opened and they were making their way to the parked car, Cloud suppressed the urge to skip with joy through the lot, settling for his manlier stride with a bounce in his step. He was home free.

Or so he thought. For some reason he was brought back to Healin instead of going straight on to Seventh Heaven and he wouldn't have minded if they would have at least had the decency to _tell_ him what was going on. This was a bad idea; Cloud didn't take kindly to blind orders. Orders in general were iffy but without a reason, he didn't see the point of carrying them out. So after twiddling his thumbs by the lodge's entrance for about fifteen minutes, he decided to take the initiative.

"Is there anything else I'm needed for?"

Rufus looked up from his desk in the corner of the room while Rude stood behind his shoulder. Reno was close by, making a complete ass out of himself, moving his baton wildly about at an imaginary opponent but coming closer to hitting Rude in the face than the wall.

"Oh, you're still here?"

Cloud stood dumb struck while his hands clenched at his sides at the stupidity of it all. It was a wonder Rufus was still sitting in his desk chair instead of being knocked unconscious like Cloud wanted to do but held back. This was not worth violence over…maybe a bitch slap would suffice.

"Yes…but I would like to know why." Cloud said through his teeth, a slight hiss etching into his words.

"Terribly sorry, Reno, bring Strife back to Edge City." Rufus said, dismissing the matter with a wave of his hand and Cloud was forced once again in a small space with Reno of all people. God must really hate him.

Surprisingly, Reno stayed quiet for duration of the trip but had to ruin the peaceful silence by speaking.

"So Cloud, seriously, when did you and Tifa hook up?"

"Reno." Cloud sighed, exasperated. When would he call it a day?

"I knew you two would get it together eventually but damn, it's been, what? Months since the stigma…you jumped her that night, right? Didn't you you old dog you."

His unique eyes were turned full force onto Reno, sharp and hard in restrained anger and annoyance at the red head. Remembering what had happened earlier, Reno decided to shut up and drive on, the first smart thing the red head had done all day.

The bar stood dark in the late night hour when Cloud finally reached home and he sighed in relief, closing the car door behind him. He heard the vehicle drive off but soon it turned around and Cloud was facing Reno rolling down the window.

"What now?"

"Hey, just wanted to let you know we don't have anything scheduled tomorrow so rest easy pal."

The blond had turned his back and walked away to the bar's entrance once again, waving absentmindedly over his shoulder and was satisfied with the sound of the car driving down the street and away from him.

Finally, Cloud was home. He quietly unlocked the door and made his way up the stairs, side stepping the creaks in the floorboards on his way to the bedroom. He slipped in with barely a whisper through the opened door and took in the sleeping form of his beauty on the bed, so peaceful that he almost tripped in his stupor. Catching himself, Cloud put down his work bag and started to unzip his jacket while walking over to the closet but was soon stopped by a pair of hands moving along with his.

Cloud found himself facing Tifa in an unworldly glow, her skin bright from the moonlight through the window, a smile on her face he always felt like falling into at the sight of. She moved closer and his mind went blank, fixated on the movement of her body in her shirt and shorts she wore to bed while her hands moved to his shoulders to remove the suit jacket.

"I thought you would be home earlier."

Blinking a few times, he realized just how much he had missed her while running around with those idiot Turks and rest his hands on her shoulders, taking her in. Her hands continued to remove his bothersome tie but before letting him free of it, she used it as leverage to pull him towards the bed behind her… like he needed any encouragement. He felt relief as she unbuttoned his dress shirt and helped shrug it off while her fingers trailed his skin, undershirt and dress pants the only items left of his suit.

"I wanted to be home much earlier, believe me." He managed to say while he removed the undershirt swiftly and she went to work on his belt and unzipped his pants.

"I missed you." She said while it was his turn to steer her to the bed and pushed her into a sitting position.

"I noticed." He smirked and she glared up at him while he helped her remove her shirt.

"Not only because of…this." Tifa eyed him almost naked in front of her to prove her point but still continued in that pursuit of nakedness, pulling his pants down for him and smirking a bit at the tent in his boxers.

"I know, I missed you too." Cloud leaned forward and captured her lips with his in a soft and tender kiss that soon grew hotter with each touch of skin and sigh of pleasure.

Tifa's breath tickled his ear when she finally broke their kiss to play at his earring she knew he loved while he moved down to nibble her neck the way he knew she loved.

"I love you."

Those words always got him straight in the heart and he smiled, moving her back a little to look in the eye and saw the passion but most of all love reflected there for him and him alone.

"I love you, too." Words were no longer needed as his last statement was met with an earth-shattering kiss that lead to the most pleasurable night of his waking and sleeping days.

As it was meant to be.

The End…

_A/N: Merry Christmas 2009_


End file.
